


The Hunt Begins

by AndyWBlackstorn



Series: Secrets Beetween Dimensions Universe (SBD) [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Family, Gen, Mystery, Secrets Beetween Dimensions, Secrets Beetween Dimensions Universe, Supernatural Elements, Superwholock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-02-16 03:53:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18683602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndyWBlackstorn/pseuds/AndyWBlackstorn
Summary: After adjusting to the New York life of the 1950s, the Ponds find something mysterious, fascinating, but at the same time dangerous. They embark on this adventure until they unravel what is happening, what they think is to relive the old days of adventures with the Doctor, ends up changing their life and their future generations forever.





	1. A story for Anthony and Amy

New York, 1955

The night was moonless, very dark with some speckles of white on the pitch of night. The wind whistled loudly that one could cut off his skin in an air as cold as the soul of the dead.  
It was cold outside the Williams house in New York, as winter was almost at the doorstep. Amelia, the mother of the small family of four, beat her foot frantically as she tried not to bite the pencil in her hand as she stared at the blank sheet. She'd gotten a job as a journalist at the Brooklyn Gazette, but she would only be guaranteed to have the job if she could write an excellent report. No good idea had occurred to her yet.

"Mom ..." The dark-haired boy called for her, clearly fearful "I'm afraid ..."

"You're afraid my little one?" Amy looked at her youngest and dropped the pencil on the table looking at her son. She tried to do for him everything she couldn't do with Melody, her eldest daughter. It was as if the boy was her second chance and she was willing to do everything to be as much of a gift as she could in his life and help him through his difficult times.

"The wind is making a strange noise in my window," Anthony explained as he approached his mother and realized what she was doing. "I'm sorry to have disturbed you."

"Don't apologize, my boy and don't worry" Amy stroked his hair smiling "you don't have to be afraid, this noise is just the sylphs throwing a party to celebrate this cold season we are going through. They are very intelligent and sagacious creatures and have almost no time to sleep, but when the leaves are falling and winter begins to approach they prepare a party with dances, songs, and lots of animation, and if we ask them, they can help us in our moments of learning."

"Is that so?" Anthony marveled at the story, "but then I don't need to be afraid. Still, it's a bit gruesome."

"All right, my love," Amy smiled at him. "I'll put you to bed, my report can wait."

Amy took her son on her lap and went to the little boy's room, laid him on the bed.

"Look Tony, can you hear the music of the Sylphs?" The redhead said, trying to imitate the noises of the wind with her mouth. "It sounds like the sound of a Ship landing or disappearing, did you know your sister know how to fly a ship?"

"But she's just a baby, Mom," said the boy, laughing.

Amy smiled with that, a few months after all she received the visit of her eldest daughter who was a time traveler, she confided to her mother the coordinates of a regeneration of her that had regenerated like a baby, and so Amy found her when had just regenerated after being shot by young Amy who didn't know what she was doing, now she raised her daughter until she had to follow her own path in another regeneration, the regeneration of Mels.

Seeing her mother distracted, but still present, Anthony decided to try to sleep. Slowly he fell asleep and his mother smiled at him before leaving the room.  
Then she returned to her subject. Maybe all that mystery in the night air held something back. She closed her notebook and put it away. She decided she would find the reason for Anthony's fear. Her life with the Doctor had taught her not to ignore simple things. Maybe that would lead her to a great report.


	2. Rory's idea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is the first arc in the chronological order of the saga Secrets Beetween Dimensions

Rory was late after work. There was not exactly one shift at the time, but he stayed up late occasionally, taking care of whoever needed his care. He found Amy and Anthony asleep, but when she realized his presence she ended up waking up.

"Good night or good morning?" She asked rubbing her eyes.

"Good morning," he said, glancing at his watch. Rory leaned over to kiss her cheek.

"How was work?" "Amy was more awake now.

"All right, but a little tiresome," he said, "and Tony?"

"He had a little nightmare, but he's okay," Amy said. "He didn't take long to sleep again. Only I can't think of what to write in the newspaper article."

"Have you thought about the history of the Harrington house in Queens?" He suggested.

"Oh, it's just a silly story of this haunted mansion thing," Amy said scornfully, "it's too fanciful."

"But people like it," he mused, "of a good story of intrigue, only that you have to put something realistic in order to establish the story in reality.

"Now I'm more confused," she laughed, "but it's not a bad idea, my love. Let's see what I get up on the mansion and start the article."

"Try to get some rest," Rory said, and Amy nodded, trying to sleep again.

Amy was able to sleep after a few moments. She woke up early, a little tired from sleeping a few hours but her mood hadn't faded. She dressed up in her best journalist look, matching suit and a pretty fedora over the red long hair. Inside the bag that hung over her shoulder was a notepad and a nice pen.

Tony woke to go to school, Rory still rested from his shift.

"You're very beautiful, Mama," Anthony complimented her.

"Thank you, my darling," she said, "I have to be clothed in character to unravel a mystery."

"What mystery?" The boy became curious.

"The one at Queens Harrington mansion" Amy said determined.

"Ah the haunted house" He understood "you're not afraid?"

 "Oh no Tony" his mother was very relaxed "I just face the fear and move on."

Anthony and Amy took one last look at Rory and Melody, who slept soundly, saying goodbye to them. In the streets, they walked hand in hand to his school. Mother and son were anxious for the adventures that day would bring them.


	3. Amy's Discovery

The sun was shining brightly in the middle of the morning when Amy reached the Harrington mansion. After picking up a few trains, she had finally reached her destination. The house was supposed to be charming and beautiful once, but now it was literally falling apart and doomed. She didn't understand why the place hadn't yet been banned. Maybe because they thought the place was haunted.

Amy took another breath and stepped into the room. Her eyes searched the dirty floor, the webs and spiders hanging from them, the wooden beams loose. She found a ladder and climbed it slowly, her shoes making the stairs squeak. She then reached the attic, full of abandoned and forgotten things. Boxes and more boxes she'd like to explore. She bent to open one, but she felt a shiver run down her spine as she did so. Suddenly the air grew colder. Inside the box were old clothes of all sizes. It seemed to belong to the family that used to live there. When Amy pulled a piece from the box, she felt something to push. She knew she wasn't alone and decided to see who her company was.

"Hey!" She stood up quickly. "Is anyone there?"

She heard a murmur in the wind and tried to follow it. Sneaky, Amy went back downstairs. She found her company. A little boy with his back to her.

"Calm ..." she whispered and he turned around "sorry to invade the place and scare you. It was not my intention, nor will I hurt you."

"Release me ..." whispered the child.

"Where are your parents?" "Amy tried to approach slowly."Are you lost? You can come with me if you want."

Amy held out her left hand and the boy tried to catch it, but his fingers suddenly clouded and his figure vanished into smoke. Pond couldn't contain her scream. The legend was true, but despite the fright she would go to the end of that story.


	4. A little debate

When Anthony arrived at the apartment where he lived with his family, he realized that the house was apparently empty. That wasn't possible, since his mother left and who should be taking care of his little sister was his father. He opened the front door slowly.

"Dad?" He asked for Rory.

He took a few more steps inside, and no one showed up, he went to his parents' room and was surprised by what he saw.

Her father snored beside Melody. Anthony smiled and tried to imagine how his little sister managed to sleep with all the noise. Then the front door slammed suddenly, causing Anthony to jump involuntarily. Her father blinked and Melody shifted. The next thing Anthony heard was a gasping breath that didno't come from him.

"Anthony?" His father asked, half sleepy behind him.

"There seems to be some stranger here ..." whispered the boy.

Half hesitant, he put one foot in front of the other, walking slowly.

"Rory!"

Anthony jumped again, but then calmed down, it was just his mother.

"You won't believe what happened," she told her family.

Baby Melody stared at all the confusion in a strange way.

"Sit down and calm down, my dear," Rory advised. "you're too distressed"

"And for a good reason!" Amy exalted a little "ghosts ... are real ... I just saw one literally!"

"No, no," Rory couldn't believe it "you must have imagined something."

"None of this Rory!" She tapped a hand on the arm of the sofa. "You know that after all we live, nothing is impossible for us."

"What do you mean?" Anthony looked at his mother.

"Nothing Anthony, I'll tell you later, I promise," Rory replied to his son.

"Don't tell me later, I want to know now!" the boy protested.

"Okay, decide who's going to talk first before I get out." Rory crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.

Mother and son looked at each other, disputing who would speak first.

For a second in the front, Amy began to chatter.

"I went to the Harrington mansion," she said. "I found an old attic with abandoned things and everything, until I heard a noise, I felt lonely and cold, and I saw a boy, his face pouting and sad and then when I arrived near, he evaporated without explanation."

"It's a real ghost!" Anthony nodded. "Now tell me, why is not nothing impossible for you?"

"Do you know the stories we tell about Raggedy Doctor in his blue cabin?" Rory said patiently. "It's all real."

"No ..." he murmured in disbelief, "you're making up Daddy."

"It's true because we traveled with the Doctor," Rory assured him, "how can you believe in a ghost and not in those stories?"

"Mom is more convincing." Anthony raised his hands in defense.

"I just know I have a story for the newspaper." Amy held a pointer to the air, "and a mystery to investigate."

Rory wanted to continue doubting, but the face that his son saw out the window at that moment was identical to Amy's description. Then the boy at the window disappeared.


	5. Amy's Report

Amy searched every possible book from the library in her district about the Harrington family. The mansion that was definitely haunted was inhabited by a family of wealthy merchants. But the last of its patriarchs, Matthew Harrington, had a bizarre death, in an accident in which he fell from the stairs, and banging his head several times, he didn't resist. Police at the time didn't take the case forward, believing it was all an accident.

But that was just the beginning of the story. Not content, Amy dug deeper, finding another interesting fact. The youngest daughter of Mr. Harrington's three sons, Maudie, had run away from home with a forbidden lover, and some time later returned, abandoned by her companion and with a young son in her arms. Her father thought it a shame and drove them both out of the house. It wasn't known what had happened to Miss. Maudie and her son after that.

That was what was missing. As a good journalist, Amy would try to find out what had happened. And so her reporting was gaining form. The more Amy found out about the Haringtons, the more intrigued she got. Maudie's last known whereabouts had been the house of her friend, Helen, who welcomed her with open arms. Helen probably helped Maudie and her son escape to another state. From the records of the old newspapers, the Harrington family and the Quarey family were very friendly and Helen had the maiden name Quarey, since she joined the Yandows when she married. So the key to knowing what was the end that led Maudie was to trace the surname Yandow.

It was easy to find through the phone book, but there were 53 numbers linked to that name. And Amy persisted, being watched by Anthony and Rory in her determination. To each caller, it was the same questions she asked, "are your paternal grandparents Carl and Helen Yandow?" All in all, at the end of the week of her quest, Amy heard 52 nos.

"I feel obliged to say honey, that your search is like a needle on the pallet," Rory commented at dinner.

"But that's why I don't give up," Amy exclaimed, "I'm close to something very important."

"Very important for the case or for the ghost?" Rory asked.

"Both." Amy smiled confidently.

All that ghost talk made Anthony shudder, literally, but his little sister just smiled at his side. He didn't forget when he saw the ghostly little boy's face by the window.


	6. The call

Rory left for work the next morning, saying goodbye to his sons and wife, and wished Amy good luck in her quest to unravel the mystery of Harrington.  
After leaving Anthony at school, she arrived home and soon called the last number Yandow. A young man answered.

"Hello, I'm Amelia Williams, reporter for the Brooklyn Gazette, and I'd like to ask you some questions for a special story I'm writing," Amy explained.

"Um ..." The boy hesitated on the other end of the line, "what would it be about Mrs. Williams?

"Well, maybe my question is strange, but are your paternal grandparents Carl and Helen Yandow?" Amy asked.

"Yes," the boy confirmed, "my grandfather is dead, but my grandmother is alive."

"Really?" Amy could hardly believe it "where can I find her? Does she live here in New York?"

"In Queens, Miss. Williams, "the boy said.

"Can you give me her address?" she asked.

The young mr. Yandow quoted where her grandmother lived and Amy's mood was renewed, fueling her to continue on her journey of uncovering the truth about Matthew and Maudie Harrington. Amy patted Mrs. Yandow enthusiastically, which the lady noticed before even answering the door. She had no idea who she was, since no one with all that excitement used to come by.

"May I help you, miss?" Helen Yandow offered.

"Yes, ma'am" Amy said "would you be Helen Yandow?"

"Yes, but why do you ask?" The lady began to suspect.

"Oh, I'm Amy Williams," the reporter smiled. "I've been investigating Maudie Harrington, you've met her, haven't you?"

"Yes." The mention of Maudie made the older woman uncomfortable. "Come in, Mrs. Williams, it's a long and sad story."

At the invitation, Amy accepted and entered, already worried about what she was about to hear. She sat down in front of Helen, with her pad and pen in place.

"I remember when Maudie appeared at my door, desperate, with the little boy of some days of age," she told her, "she was lucky that I lived alone, I'm sure my parents wouldn't accept her either. Despite offering my friendship, and trying to reassure her, Maudie felt very bad that her father had rejected her, and she became ill for it, and eventually died. Then it was the boy, Nathan. I think he thought he'd be better off with his mother than with me."

"You know something about Mr. Harrington? "Amy asked. "Did Maudie ever come looking for him again?"

"No, I'm sure she didn't," Helen said. "She was devastated by the abandonment, but she didn't have the guts to face him."

"What about the boy's father?" It was the piece that had to fit into everything.

"Hum ..." Helen murmured with annoyance and restrained anger "Tom Darduc! He was a profiteer ... took advantage of Maudie's innocence and naivety, and when the responsibility weighed, he left the two without a threshing floor or border in the world. After Nathan was born, Tom didn't want to know about them anymore and never sought them out."

So after scoring everything, Amy discarded all the suspects of Matthew Harrington's death among the characters in this story.

"Mrs. Yandow, I thank you so much for everything you told me, "Amy said solemnly, "do you want me to mention it in my report?"

"Better not my dear," Helen smiled at the offer. "Anyway, I'm glad I helped."

"I'll go now," Amy said good-bye. "Have a good afternoon, Mrs. Yandow."

"You too, Mrs. Williams, "said the lady of the house.

Amy returned home, still not satisfied with some details. Was that child / ghost Nathan Harrington?


	7. Back to the Mansion

Amy returned home in time for dinner, and once again Rory was worried about her involvement with this ghost story and the Harrington mansion.

"So did you get to talk to any of the Yandows?" He asked his wife.

"Actually Rory." Amy paused and smiled at him. "I spoke to two Yandows today, grandmother and grandson."

"Really? So you have enough to start your story for the Gazette?" Rory kept asking.

"Yes, but I'm still not satisfied," she declared. "Well, the story will be about the tragedy that was Mr. Harrington had abandoned his daughter and grandson who hadn't even been born, but Maudie had shelter by a friend. I just don't think it's right to tell the about their deaths."

"Death? More people died in the middle of all this?" Rory was indignant at the tragic amount of deaths involving the Harrington family.

"Yes, Mrs. Yandow was Maudie's friend and she told me that she and her little boy died of sheer sadness, "Amy mused," but the point is I ... I believe that the ghost I saw, the child ... can only be Maudie's child."

"Is the ghost a baby?" Rory thought that was absurd.

"I saw this ghost of Mum's stories," objected Anthony, "he was peering out of our window ..."

"Don't tell lies, son, it's too ugly to do that," Rory chided gently.

"I'm not lying," Anthony swore.

"I believe you, son," Amy smiled at the boy. "I know what to do. First, hand over my almost-ready story to the Gazette and then try to communicate with this ghost.

"Amy ..." Rory sighed impatiently, incredulous at his wife's ideas.

"You don't have to agree," Amy decided firmly.

Rory just shrugged and decided not to interfere with this ghost story anymore.

Then, later that day, Amy returned to Harrington Manor once more. The place, despite the scary aspect, no longer frightened her. She was determined to go to the end of it all. He walked carefully through the attic, as some beams on the floor were loose. She didn't know exactly what to do or how to talk to that ghost, but she wanted to be able to understand the whole story and somehow help the freaking and intriguing ghost.

She didn't have to look for too much. She felt the air get cold, and the atmosphere tense and loaded. The figure was translucent and with lamentable eyes, though colorless, full of regret.

"Hi ..." Amy whispered without fear.

There was no response. She made a mental note that probably ghosts didn't speak.

"Are you Nathan?" Amy asked.

The boy nodded.

"What happened?" She continued. "Is there a way to show me?"

Surprisingly, the tangible hand grasped the young woman's hand. She was transported to a parallel dimension, which was nothing new, but it was still surprising. She would know a world that worked side by side with her normal life.


	8. The truth

Amy was there, but at the same time she was not. Her presence was ethereal, a small fragment around the misty surrounding her. Suddenly, she felt no longer alone, the mansion came to life and yet, it had a melancholy appearance. It was then that she saw the people.

She didn't need any explanation to know who they were. Their story was stuck in her memory.

The burly man, energetic and furious, screamed at the slender, sad and cocked girl, who desperately tried to soothe the baby in her lap. Matthew gave a last order screaming and Maudie left her house forever, with her son Nathan in her arms. Suddenly, everything turned, shifted and undone around them and Amy was transported to another stretch of Harrington's life.

The proud Matthew now seemed distressed and on the verge of despair. Behind him, clearly haunting him, came the ghost who was also on Amy's side.  
The old man cried out in sheer fear, and as soon as Nathan's ghost shoved his grandfather, the man rolled down the stairs, not resisting the heavy blow to the head.

Amy understood, Nathan's ghost had been created by a spirit of revenge.


	9. Myth and legends

When she found herself, Amy was back in the abandoned basement of the Harrington mansion. Still feeling cold, she glanced at her side and saw that Nathan's ghost still hovered there.

"I really don't know what I should do to help you." Amy stared at the ghost with empathy and pity.

She then left the place, her mind full of doubt. That's when she had an idea.

If the ghost was real, then the legends about them and what the stories told should also be real. That was why she went to the Manhatan Library, the largest on the island, and gathered all the books on legends and folklore she could read.

She spent hours reading there, and before she was late, she took the books she hadn't read and returned home. Rory was surprised to see her with all that extra weight.

"You're going to study what?" He asked, intrigued.

Amy hesitated a little. "I don't know if you'll believe me, but I'm trying to bring some peace to a ghost."

"That story again ..." Rory rolled his eyes. "Fine, if you want to read, fine. Maybe I'll borrow it."

"Make yourself comfortable." Amy grinned.

Husband and wife read the books together after dinner.

Amy noted what she thought was important, how to destroy the last thing that connected the ghost to the physical dimension, burn the bones of the ghost, salt to frighten them, the feeling of cold, flashing lights looking like failure in electricity.

So she decided to put all this into a new diary. She realized that what would free Nathan would be the total destruction of the Harrington mansion.

"We can't set fire to private property!" Rory said when she told him what she had learned "this is a crime!"

"Maybe not the whole mansion," she thought better. "What does conects Nathan to Matthew?"

"Maudie Harrington, isn't it?" He suggested. "Maybe if we burned her bones, maybe baby Nathan was buried next to her, burn the two corpses."

"Are you helping me?" Amy gasped. "I thought you didn't believe-"

"You said so much my dear, you convinced me," he shrugged. "Besides, you used the Doctor's argument."

"Thank you." She smiled and hugged him.

"Are you going to hunt the ghost?" Anthony said, worried, but excited. "Can I go along?"

"We're going to free him," his father clarified, "and you're going to stay here and look after Mels."

"It's all right, Papa." Tony was a bit disappointed.

The Williams left the execution of their plan for the next day.


	10. Executioning the Plan

As frightening as the idea might seem, the best time to go to the graveyard to desecrate graves would be the night when no one could see them or accuse them of the crime they would commit. Even if it were for a good cause, a cause that not everyone understood.

Earlier that day, Amy had called Mrs. Yandow again, to know where Maudie and Nathan had been buried. Unfortunately, it was a place for the indigent, since Maudie had lost the privileges of her family name, but Helen knew exactly where her graves were.

Amy and Rory began to dig together, which caused a strangeness and an old euphoria to both, that old emotion of being part of an adventure. The extremely strong stench made them frowned.

"How old are these bodies?" Rory asked, covering his nose with his arm.

"A lifetime and a full teenage years," Amy said, touched by the sight of the smaller coffin.

It was impossible not to remember everything Melody had gone through.

"Okay, what do we do now?" Rory brought her back to the present.

"Lighter," she said, and Rory threw one at her, which Amy captured in midair.

"We need the alcohol first, I suppose," he said, already spreading the liquid into the coffins.

Amy lit her lighter, watching the flame for a few seconds.

"I wish you luck, Nathan," she sighed, "and may you find your mother again, good-bye!"

Approaching the flame from the wood of the smaller coffin, she saw everything inside it catch fire. Rory did the same with Maudie's coffin. An inner fear almost made him run away, but soon he thought that the poor people who once were the burnt remains deserved to be buried again, maintaining their dignity. Amy stared at the scene, and Rory came to comfort her, putting an arm around her shoulders and holding her.


	11. After all

After apparently having put an end to the ghost of the Harrington mansion, Amy and Rory returned home. They felt the sensation of taking a heavy load off their shoulders, especially her. When they returned, they found Anthony struggling against sleep, watching Melody closely.

"Hi ..." he jumped from his place on the sofa to see his parents "how nice you finally came back. And the ghost? Did you hunt him?"

"Yeah, you could say that." Rory was still getting used to it.

"I think now he's really going to rest in peace," Amy said, what made her son laugh "come Tony, you're dying for sleep, I'll put you in bed."

"Okay." The boy yawned and nodded in satisfaction.

It was a long night and all the Ponds wanted was a good rest to regain their energies. But there was something Amy had yet to do, that she could stay for tomorrow.

In the morning the Wiliams finished their breakfast. Rory had the day off and stayed with Melody once more while Amy took Tony to school.

When she got back home, Rory was ready waiting for her.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" She asked.

"Well we have to make sure that all this madness paid off," he mused.

What Amy had proposed the night before was to visit the Harrington mansion one last time to see if Nathan's ghost had left the place. Melody, even though she was a little baby, accompanied her parents on this unusual trip, since she couldn't be alone. Upon arriving there, Rory was surprised by the size of the place and the precarious conditions of the building collapsing.

"I can't believe you came here alone," he remarked, "this place is falling apart!"

"That's why I had another idea," Amy announced.

"Before you tell me," Rory raised a hand interrupting me, "tell me how you're sure there are no more ghosts here?"

"Ah ha my dear Rory!" She cheered. "I've had time to research it here."

Amy pulled out of her purse what looked to Rory like a little radio.

"A radio?" He didn't look impressed.

"More than that!" Amy clarified. "It's a gauge of supernatural activities. It basically tells us if there's a ghost around."

"Right then, call that and let's see." He shrugged.

Amy shook her head at his attitude, but she smiled and turned on the meter. They waited for a moment and nothing appeared. They were sure that Nathan, Maudie, and Matthew Harrington were truly at peace.


	12. The story goes on...

As much as the Williams family routine returned to its original form after the Harrington mansion adventure, this story marked their lives forever. Amy finally had the perfect idea to finish her article, in which she explored the history of the mansion without the part of the deaths and ghosts, but emphasizing that that place was worthy of being taken care of by the authorities like public patrimony by its historical importance, which Amy hoped that someone listened to it someday. The article secured her a job as a journalist at the Brooklyn Gazette.

And from there, Amy continued her varied reporting and paid attention to bizarre cases, which for her, could result in other types of monsters and new articles for work. Rory would accompany her when she wanted to investigate, and almost always faced a monster. After much research on how to combat them, they became professional hunters.

Anthony grew up knowing that many legends and other unknown monsters were real, and thanks to his parents, he knew how to fight them, which also made him a hunter. As an adult he married Luz Miranda, whom at some point in his life had to tell the truth. And Anthony's children grew up like him, knowing the truth and also hunting.

Melody, well, despite every temporal loop that surrounded her life, added to her abilities hunt monsters, which passed to her daughter Amelia, better known as Mary. Both Rory and Amy have created their own diaries over the years, narratives of their adventures and hunting instructions. Rory's was with Tony, and Amy's with Melody, who were passed down   
from generation to generation.

Both Ponds Williams and Winchesters had the family business started with Amy's curiosity and Rory's loyalty, which together helped a little ghost.


End file.
